narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tobimaru Senju
Tobimaru Senju (, Senju Tobimaru) was a powerful shinobi of Konohagakure. He was the leader of Team Tobimaru, consisting of Itachi Uchiha, Hayate Hyuga and Background The Hunt During a mission to acquire a message from the Third Tsuchikage surving as members of Anbu Tobimaru, Hayate Hyuga and Itachi Uchiha were double-crossed by the team from Iwagakure and as a result Hayate was killed. Personality Kenji is laid back, calm, sarcastic and witty in nature, rarely showing signs of fear or shock and remaing extremely calm in a pressurised situation even when the people around him begin to panic. He takes great enjoyment in teasing people, seemingly iregardless of whether their enemy ninja or not as shown by his first encounter with Shirou Yuki, where he persisted to make fun of his short stature and white hair. He seems to dislike unnecessary violence and as such tends to leave his victims in an unconscious state if plausible, he however has no qualms with killing even if he doesn't think it is completely justified. He doesn't appear to have very much respect for authority, only for those who have earned it in his eyes believing firmly that respect is earned and not given. Appearance Despite being an extremely dangerous ninja Kenji's appearance is not at all threatening, he appears to be very unassuming and lazy often leading his opponents to underestimate him. Kenji is however exceptionally tall (especially considering his young age), standing taller than most middle-aged shinobi. He has short blonde spiky hair, clear blue eyes and a lean yet muscular build. As an Anbu member, Kenji wore the basic outfit given to Anbu members with a mask. After he was promoted to Captain rank he began wearing a baggier short sleeved shirt with a slightly turned up collar and a mask fashioned to look like a panther's face. Additionaly Kenji didn't wear his forehead protector whilst serving in Anbu. At the start of part 1, after he was appointed a Jōnin-level position, he began wearing the standard Konoha flat-jacket with blue shinobi trousers and boots. Abilities Kenji was regarded as the villages most promising shinobi and was good enough that he was trusted with leading a team of prodigies that were being groomed to be the second coming of the Sannin. Ninjutsu Kenji was also incredibly adept in taijutsu. Since childhood he showed a high amount of proficiency in taijutsu being able to spar with both Shisui Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha, who were both considered by the village to be prodigies of the Uchiha clan, Nature Transformation Chakra and Physical Prowess He had spent years physically training his body and is an accomplished athlete and acrobat allowing him to perform high levels of athletic ability such as: leaping great distances, performing various different flips and hand-springs as well as being able to successfully dodge a barrage of shuriken thrown by Itachi Uchiha, who's hand movements were said to be performed in the blink of an eye. He has also shown to very durable uncommonly showing signs of fatigue whilst engaged in combat even after extended periods of time and after using fairly chakra-taxing techniques. Intelligence Despite his casual, unassuming, lazy and sometimes aloof appearance, Kenji has shown on many occasions to be a quick-thinking, tactical, and resourceful individual who's analytical and strategical abilities come to close to that of the Nara Clan's. His keen instincts and quick-descion making skills allow him to react almost instantaneously. He has a vast understanding of chakra and the affects it has on the body, this advanced knowledge allowed him to create and develop many new techniques. Legacy Trivia